User blog:CreddieLuv4eva/Sam
Since there's been a LOT of discussion about the news of Sam & Cat recently, I thought I would submit my own opinion based on what little information we've been given so far. I would really appreciate other points of view and input here though :) Not wanting to get overconfident here, but I'm almost 100% sure now that iCarly has to end with either endgame Creddie or neutral relationships. There would be no point in Dan ending the show with Seddie if he's just going to turn around and have Sam in the new show go out on her own, and not be with Freddie. I doubt the Seddiers would want that even if Freddie guest stars 'occasionally'. Talk about the rug getting pulled out from under their feet after so long (would you want your OTP to be endgame and then in the very next show forgotten and disposed of?), and I have a hard time believing Dan would be that cruel to the group of shippers he's always catered to. At best he will probably indulge them with a mention of Freddie now and then in the new show, but still leaving Sam available to date new guys. There might be other ways for Seddie to be endgame on both shows, but all the posibilities I can think of seem unnecessarily messy for all concerned. To be honest, the most I hope for, for us Creddiers, by the end of the show is a discussion of both ships, but especially of Creddie so we can finally know where Carly and Freddie stand with each other, and a ending where everyone is neutral and happy. I'm really not sure anymore if Creddie can happen even with Sam 'leaving' (though of course that's assuming that Sam & Cat is in continuity with iCarly), since the issue still remains as to how the trio friendship will be affected. I'm watching iCarly to the end regardless (and I feel that anyone who decided to stop watching because of this news is getting ahead of themselves-there's still possibility for Seddie), no matter what happens from here on out :) I probably will watch Sam & Cat's premiere too-if it's good I might continue watching but TBH I'm not really excited or interested by the news, I personally can't picture Sam and Cat living together and becoming BFFS, because their personalities are such polar opposites of each other. I would prefer that Dan create a new character for Jennette so she can expand her acting skills and portray a new personality, since I'm sure it would get pretty boring to play the same type for years and years. Jennette deserves the chance for a fresh start, and the same goes for Ariana, she should just stick with Victorious right now. As much as I love Cat, she really isn't a good enough character to get her own show. Plus the absence of Carly as Sam's 'anchor', the levelheaded person, will be tough shoes for Cat to fill-I'll miss the irreplaceable Cam friendship (though that's been lacking for a while now). Cat with her overly girly ditsiness seems like the kind of girl Sam would find extremely obnoxious. I'll be interested to see what Dan does with the pairing though. Plus the idea of a spinoff is a bit strange considering what else is going on. Why is Cat going to be on Victorious (since Ariana isn't leaving at least for this season) and continuing at Hollywood Arts in one show/universe, while rooming with Sam in another show/universe, presumably while they're in college? It makes it even weirder that they've already (sort of) met in iPWV, which is a sort of spinoff already but that's beside the point. How can this be handled in a non-confusing way?? Thoughts? Really want to see some other opinions ;) Category:Blog posts